


[vore] Bunny Does Not Want

by wolfbunny



Series: Mishmash Kemonomimi AU series [30]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cruelty, M/M, Non-fatal vore, Soft Vore, Vore, kemonomimi skeletons, safe vore, unwilling prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 22:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny
Summary: Fox!Red catches and torments bunny!Blueberry.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arousal is not consent, Red >:(

The skeleton rabbit shrieked as Red pounced on him. Careful not to let him get away, the fox flipped him over to get a better look at him. He had to make sure he’d got the right one. The bunny was on the small side, wearing a blue bandanna. He was trembling, his ears pressed flat against his skull, but his cheekbones were glowing cyan.  
  
“Hi there,” Red said, and gave him a good solid lick up the side of his skull.  
  
The bunny squeaked and tried to shield himself with his arms, but Red kept them pinned to his sides. “P-please don’t eat me,” he said, looking up at the fox with wide, quivering eyelights.  
  
“Why not? That’s what bunnies are for, you know.”  
  
“No it’s not!” The bunny’s protest was breathless with outrage.  
  
“Yeah it is. That’s what happened to your brother, right?”  
  
“No! He’s just—napping somewhere.” The bunny glared at him, full of hurt, tears gathering in his sockets.  
  
“That’s what happens to little bunnies out here. But it’s okay. Look, you like it.” Red licked him again, pulling his ears up and dragging his tongue along their length.  
  
The bunny yelped, but he felt warm under Red’s phalanges and he was blushing harder, even as the tears ran down his skull.  
  
“See? It’s just natural.” Red nuzzled him, the bunny’s ears soft against his bone.  
  
“Nooo,” the little monster whimpered, trying to push Red’s skull away.  
  
“Are you seriously telling me you don’t wanna get eaten?” Red asked, not budging.  
  
The bunny shivered helplessly for a second, then managed a nod. He kept his skull turned away and his eye sockets squeezed shut.  
  
“Look me in the eye and say it, and I’ll let you go.” Red made sure the bunny had a good view of his sharp teeth.  
  
The bunny lay there shivering for a long moment, then forced himself to look Red in the eye but immediately flinched away. Red waited patiently as he tried several more times, and eventually succeeded at maintaining eye contact, although it made him tremble even harder. Red parted his teeth and let his tongue loll out, but the bunny withstood the intimidation.  
  
“D-d-don’t eat me,” he stammered out. “I don’t want it!”  
  
Red stared at him, sporting his most unnerving grin, then relaxed his expression. “Wow, bunny, you did it. I guess I gotta let ya go then.”  
  
He removed his hands from the bunny, but stayed crouched over him, and let his grin turn predatory again. “Hurry up now. Five, four, three, two, one.”  
  
The fox counted down quickly, and at first the bunny could only stare up at him, frozen. As Red finished his countdown, the bunny got his feet under him and just managed to launch himself away. But the fox was ready, snatching him mid-jump; he hadn’t intended to let the bunny actually escape. “Aw, too slow,” he said with an air of faux sympathy.  
  
“No! That’s not fair! You promised!” The bunny’s objections broke into sobs as Red gave him a couple more firm licks.  
  
Red would have answered but he’d pressed the bunny against his tongue and his skull had slid between the fox’s teeth. The bandanna wasn’t anything to write home about, but the bones and fur tasted delightfully of rabbit and fear. He closed his teeth gently on the bunny’s waist, catching some of his cotton-candy tail fur, letting him squirm futilely against his tongue. Red could hear the bunny’s wordless cries of despair echoing within his own skull, but once he started swallowing, they were muffled by the magic of his throat. The bunny squirmed the whole way down. Red found a comfortable patch of grass to lie in and wait it out until he stopped.


	2. Chapter 2

“I got ‘im.”  
  
It was good news, but Honey didn’t like the way Red was smiling, as if he’d gotten away with some kind of mischief.  
  
“Excellent!” Edge appeared from the kitchen, where he’d been working on one or another of his many projects rather than join Honey in dozing in front of the TV. “I knew you could do it if you just applied yourself. You are a fox, after all.” He paused, one ear flicking. “Where is he?”  
  
Red only grinned wider, and both of Edge’s ears started to fold back. “You didn’t.”  
  
“Sure I did. What’s wrong with that?” Red pulled his sweater up far enough to reveal a miserable clump of fur and bones curled up inside the translucent flesh of his belly.  
  
“Blue!” Honey jumped up in alarm, but there was nothing he could do; he couldn’t even reach Red’s belly properly when the fox was standing.  
  
Edge stalked over and grabbed Red unceremoniously by one notched ear. “Look at that, you’ve terrified him! Let him out right now.”  
  
“Ow, ow, Boss, I can’t do anythin’ until you let go of my ear.”  
  
“Fine.” Edge let go and held out one gloved hand expectantly.  
  
Red took a moment, ears back in concentration, and then spat something directly into his brother’s hand. Edge quickly set the miserable scrap of blue and white next to Honey on the couch and stepped back. Honey heard him scolding Red, but was too focused on Blueberry to decipher the words.  
  
“Blue! Blue, are you okay?” Honey tried to gently prod Blueberry into uncurling so he could check him over for injuries, but the smaller bunny wouldn’t move.  
  
“Blue, listen, you’re all right! Please wake up, Blue!” Honey shook him a little harder than he’d meant to, and at last Blueberry cracked open one eye socket.  
  
“No I’m not,” he groaned.  
  
“Yes you are,” Honey insisted. “Does it hurt anywhere?” He looked over at Edge, intending to ask for a monster candy.  
  
“No—not really. I guess dying doesn’t hurt too much. Or maybe it did and I’ve just forgotten—Honey? Why are you here?” Blueberry relaxed as he was speaking, but didn’t make any attempt to sit up.  
  
Honey laughed guiltily. “Ah, that’s a long story, Blue. I’m sorry I worried ya. But more importantly—it’s good to see you again.”  
  
Blueberry’s brow knit. “I’m not glad to see you here, Honey. That means the fox was right—you’re dead too.”  
  
“What? No, no—who told you that?” Honey shot a glare at Red. “I’m not dead. And neither are you.”  
  
“But I remember that I—I remember what happened. And the fox said—he said you were—he said the same thing happened to you. Maybe—maybe it was the same fox.” Blueberry blinked back tears, but a few escaped, carving trails in the residual red magic coating his skull. Honey was a little impressed and alarmed that neither Blueberry nor Edge seemed to care that the translucent slime was all over the bunny and getting on the couch cushion as well.  
  
“You told him what?” Edge’s fur bristled with anger as he folded his arms over his chest.  
  
“I didn’t—I mean—you know I like the taste of fear,” Red whined, which just made it worse. “Oh, come on, Boss, you did the same thing to Honey when you caught him.”  
  
“An oversight on my part,” Edge admitted, “but you should know better than to deliberately terrify him!”  
  
“Hey, bunny—what’s his name again?” Red approached the couch.  
  
“It’s Blueberry,” Honey snapped, leaning protectively over his brother.  
  
“Hey, Blueberry. Sorry I scared ya. Yer not dead though.”  
  
Blueberry had tensed up at the sound of the fox’s voice, and now peered at him from behind Honey’s arm. “What—What are you doing here?”  
  
“I live here. I just brought ya ta see yer bro.”  
  
“This is all my fault.” Honey’s ears sagged. “I shoulda told them not to bring you.”  
  
“Wha—? What’s going on?” Blueberry looked from his brother to the fox. “How can he be here too? What happened to him?”  
  
“Nothin’ happened to me.” Red grinned, done with contrition. “I told ya, yer not dead.”  
  
Blueberry looked to Honey for confirmation, frowning with confusion.  
  
“He’s right, you’re not. And neither am I.”  
  
“He said you were!”  
  
“No I didn’t,” Red corrected him. “I said he got eaten. There’s a difference.”  
  
“That doesn’t make sense.” Blueberry glared at the fox. “How could he survive being eaten? And I definitely got—you—you ate me!”  
  
“Yeah,” the fox admitted, ears dipping briefly in apology, “but you’re fine, ain’t ya?”  
  
Blueberry looked down at himself, noticing the red slime still clinging to him with distaste. “I guess I’m fine aside from being dead, but why do I hafta see YOU even after you killed me?”  
  
“Blue, you’re really not dead,” Honey repeated.  
  
“You wanna see how a bunny can survive getting eaten?” Red turned to his brother, grinning.  
  
Edge hesitantly caught Honey’s eye.  
  
“I think that’ll just upset him more,” Honey said firmly. “What if I just explain it all from the beginning?”  
  
“Maybe that’s best,” Edge agreed. Red slumped, disappointed.  
  
“Blueberry.” Honey moved to block his brother’s view of the foxes, and took one of his hands. “I know I kinda just disappeared on you. It was because I got caught by a fox—Edge, not Red—and, er, I just kinda kept hanging around with him after.” He paused under the weight of the guilt of abandoning his brother like that.  
  
Blueberry was still struggling with another aspect of the story. “He ate you?”  
  
“Well—yeah, but not in, like, a harmful way. They’re skeletons, so they might drain your magic a bit but they won’t actually hurt you—by eating you.” He supposed the foxes could easily dust the bunnies by other means, if they wanted to, but it didn’t seem like swallowing them whole was an effective way to do it.  
  
Blueberry sat up to glare past Honey at Red. “You could have told me that!”  
  
Red shrugged. At least he had the decency to appear remorseful.  
  
Blueberry turned his attention to Honey again. “But then why didn’t you come back?”  
  
Honey tried to sink into his hoodie like a turtle. “I was gonna, but—it’s nice here. The foxes aren’t so bad once you get over the initial shock, there’s plenty of food, and—well, it’s safer. There are a lot worse things to get eaten by out in the forest.”  
  
“Blueberry.” Edge approached cautiously, but Blueberry didn’t seem overly afraid. “I must apologize. I should never have entrusted my brother with the task of fetching you.”  
  
“Yeah,” Honey grimaced, imagining how much better Edge could have handled the situation himself.   
  
“Maybe pouncing is a necessary step for a fox to talk to a rabbit without it running away, but eating you was completely unnecessary, and deliberately scaring and tormenting you was—a serious breach of conduct.”  
  
Red grumbled. “It wasn’t as bad as all that.”  
  
Blueberry shuddered, but he quickly recovered. “Well—I guess if he’s sorry I can forgive him. He did reunite me with my brother, in the end.” He got to his feet, started to brush off some of the red magic on his clothes, but stopped when he realized that would just make the mess on the couch worse. “Honey? How did you get rid of this slime?”  
  
“I’ll help you get cleaned up,” Red said, and Edge’s ears perked up, impressed by the unprompted offer.  
  
Blueberry hesitated.  
  
“I’ll come too.” Honey could understand why he might not want to be alone with Red, or in fact anywhere near him, but if the fox could make amends, Blueberry might consent to staying, and Honey wouldn’t have to choose between him and Edge.  
  
“All right,” Blueberry agreed. Red picked them both up, which made Blueberry flinch and cling to his brother. He watched the fox mistrustfully as Red carried them across the room.  
  
“Come on, Blue, I said I was sorry.” Red’s apology hadn’t been sufficient at all, but he did seem to be trying. “It wasn’t THAT bad, was it?”  
  
Honey grimaced, expecting the remark to destroy any goodwill the fox had earned from Blueberry. The smaller bunny pressed his face against Honey’s chest, and Honey started to put a comforting arm around him, but froze when Blueberry spoke in a small voice.  
  
“I guess—it wasn’t ALL bad.”  
  
Honey stroked his brother’s ears. Maybe Blueberry would understand his reasons for staying with Edge after all.


End file.
